A love story
by Setosbabygirl
Summary: Mai and Joey broke up and haven't see eac other in three months. What will happen when the see each other for the first time in months? Please read!
1. chapter 1

: Thinking to themselves [] Yugi talking to yami Yami talking to Yugi  
  
Ch1 You broke up?! Wow... were was I?  
  
Mai walked through the park. It was a cool night, and she could so tell that winter was around the corner. She looked into the sky and looked at the moon. It was a full moon... figures it was always a full moon in Japan. She continued to walk; as she got closer to her home she pulled out her key, walked to the stairs and opened the door. As she took of her leather purple boots her eyes glanced down to find a letter on the floor. She picked it up and opened it. She rolled her eyes at the person who mailed her so called "letter".  
  
"That stupid ass John-Claude" She threw the letter in the garbage, She hated that guy. No matter how hard she tried to get away from him, he still couldn't get it through his movies glamorous head that she did not like him as much as she loved...She stopped herself. Why am I saying that? We broke up, and besides it's not that he like me any more, he said so himself. Unless he was just saying that so he wouldn't have to look in my face any more. She sighed. Who cares anyway  
  
She walked into her bathroom and ran some water in the bathtub. It had been a long day, and she wanted to soak all her troubles away. She found herself dueling Rex Raptor, knowing how easily he was drawn into her body; it was so easy for her to win. She grabbed a towel and closed her bathroom door. As she sat down in the tub, and watched the bubbles surround her. Her eyes then focused on the picture on the sink. She found herself throwing away all the stuff that belonged to him, if she was in a picture with him, or anything that he touched. I should have just thrown myself away.   
  
She had to no clue why she broke up with Joey. She didn't even know wanted to break up in the first place. Did he miss her? Was he always thinking about her? Did he find someone else? Some of these questions she wanted to know... Some she didn't even want to know. She didn't care, at least that what she kept thinking. She got out of the tub and wrapped the towel around her. She went into her room, and put on a her purple nightgown. She laid in her bed. I sure as hell can't get him off my mind.   
  
"SUMMER BREAK!!!! I can't believe schools out, I mean I was like totally freaked out that I wouldn't pass all my test, and I guess I did it, huh Yugi, huh Joey, huh Tristan. I told you, I told you!!!" Tea was dancing around them with a happy face. They just stared at her for a full five minutes though. "Ummm... yippee. I'm so happy for you Tea. Tristan sure as hell didn't look enthused. Why don't you go and tell the whole five hundred students what you got, I'm sure they'll care...I think."  
  
"Shut up Tristan." Tea grabbed his ear while talking. "You guys should be the main ones who care."  
  
"OWWWWW! Let go of my damn ear!" Tristan moved his head.  
  
"Will you guys stop fighting for once? It's like every day you guys are arguing about every little thing." Yugi walked out of the doors of the high school, Joey followed. "Yeah, if it's not about school, it's about Elizabeth and Kaiba, or if it's not about them it's about how Tea's hair looks." Yugi and Tristan laugh.  
  
"Hey! You guys said my hair looked good!"  
  
Tristan stated. "That was supposed to make you be quiet."  
  
"And we didn't even mean it." Joey winked  
  
"Okay, I'm soo going to pretend I didn't hear that." They all start walking away from their high school. Yeah, school was out for the summer, and really nothing was going on. They finally got to the game shop, and walked to the back of the store.  
  
"I can't believe where're sophomores...I don't feel any different." Joey looked up at the ceiling as he talked.  
  
"Well you probably don't feel any different because you didn't learn anything." Tristan glanced over at Joey and smirked.  
  
"What? Did you say something? I didn't hear you." Joey said sarcastically. "Besides I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't learn anything either with you always tryin to get others girls numbers all through the school year."  
  
"OHHHH is that supposed to mean?" Joey sighed and walked past Tristan. Just then he yelled out something he would regret for the rest of his life. " Its not like you got anything accomplished either, you haven't even found anybody else, after Mai dumped you. And-" Tristan stopped himself, for he knew he said the wrong thing. Joey stopped dead in his tracks as Yugi and Tea looked at Tristan in shock. Tea then looked over to Joey who looked like his hand had turned into a fist. Joey then said something.  
  
"What the hell did you just say?" He seemed to have said it between gritted teeth.  
  
"Joe-Joey I was just kidding... you know...I didn't mean for it to come out like that...I'm real-"Joey spun around punching Tristan in the jaw. When he came to, Joey had left all three of them. Tristan got up slowly and turned to face Yugi and Tea. "You guys know I didn't mean it that way. I was... just kidding."Yugi nodded as they continued to walk back to the game store.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Joey slammed the door to his apartment. If he were to have a bad day this would be one of them. He walked to the kitchen and looked through the fridge to see what there was to eat...nothing. He then slammed that door too. "Damnit!" As he walked out of the kitchen he got a glimpse of the clock. It was already 7:59... he cursed again. "Guess I won't be eatin tonight." He said quietly to himself as he walked to his room and closed the door. He sat on his bed and stared at the ceiling for a total of ten minutes. (A.N/ If your sitting in your room for ten minutes and got nothing to do...study!!!! That's what my mother would always say.) His mind drifted back to what Tristan said. Then he thought about the day him an Mai broke up. Joey's eyes popped open, too many thought were going through his mind.... too many. He looked on the side of his bed... it was only 8:30, and he was finding himself very bored.. and it was starting to annoy him. He just then decided to go to sleep 


	2. A love story II

: Thinking to themselves []: Yugi talking to Yami : Yami talking to Yugi : Flashback  
  
Ch 2 Now you see me...now you don't  
  
"Kaiba is the most sweetest person in the world! Just yesterday he took me to the pier and rented a cruise boat, so we could spend the whole night together! Isn't that sweet?" Elizabeth was going on and on about Kaiba. Tea was just staring at her.  
  
"Does he honestly bribe these people to do so, or does he threaten them by saying he can make them lose their jobs?" She said as she looked through a rack of clothes.  
  
"Well... I don't know. But I think he threatened someone along time ago." She smiled. They both walked out of the store with shopping bags. As they were walking they noticed familiar face.  
  
"Hey, isn't that Mai?" Elizabeth pointed out.  
  
"Yeah, but whatever you do, don't bring up Joey"  
  
"Why not? Aren't they still going out with each other?"  
  
"Not anymore. They broke up a couple of months ago. Between Joey and Mai, we don't know who is taking the breakup worse."  
  
"Oh my...well we should say hi...you know out of generosity." Elizabeth grabbed Tea's arm.  
  
"Okay, okay, just don't bring 'him' up."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, sure. C'mon!" She tugged Tea over to where Mai was sitting. "Hi Mai!"  
  
Mai turned around to see Elizabeth and Tea walking towards her. "Oh, hi. What's sup?"  
  
"Oh nothin, just doin some girl to girl shopping. How about you?" Tea asked as she sat down next to where Elizabeth was sitting.  
  
"Well, nothin really, I just bought the most cutest boots. Then I got a top and came down here to think." She said while resting her head on the palm of her hand.  
  
"Oh..." Tea looked at Elizabeth who looked like she was dying to know what happened between Joey and Mai. "So..."  
  
"What happened between you and Joey?" Elizabeth splurged out, and then quickly covered her mouth with her hands. Tea just sat there and stared at Elizabeth. Mai slowly lifted her head to Elizabeth.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"She didn't know Mai. She just found out today." Tea tried to reason with her, but Mai began to get all bitchy when it came to talk matters about Joey and her.  
  
"I have to go now. Maybe you can ask the blonde haired bastard himself. Bye." With that said Mai grabbed her bags and got up.  
  
"Liz! I told you not to ask about him! UGHHGHGHG!!!! Now she's going to be P.Oed all day."  
  
"I'm sorry I couldn't help it. I just wanted to know. She's my friend to Tea, and I don't want her to be any upset than she is right now." She said while putting her head on arms. Tea sighed and got up. "We should go and find her...you know, apologize."  
  
"But you know what?" Elizabeth said as she got up and followed Tea.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I never heard her talk so bad about Joey before. I mean, it must hurt to say all those mean things about him and not to let it hurt you so much. Does Joey ever say anything about Mai?"  
  
"If we were to say anything about him and Mai, he would just walk away and try to ignore the whole conversation. Either that, or he would call her a bitch or a whore."  
  
"I feel sorry for the both of them. Have they even talked to each other?"  
  
"Nope. Not for three months."  
  
"Poor Joey and Mai"  
  
"I know." They both walked out of the mall and went down the street.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
"Okay Joey, it's your move." Joey drew a card from his deck...then sweared.  
  
"Awwww man! I'll guess I'll just put this card in defense mode then...since all my cards are pretty crappy right now." "C'mon Joe, attack me...it's just a game for fun.  
  
Joey sighed. "Umm... Yugi, I'm gonna use the bathroom ok?"  
  
Yugi nodded. Joey got up and left the room.  
  
/ "Joey seems a little distracted today."/  
  
["I know what you mean. He's not his usual joking self like always."]  
  
/ "Do you think it has to do with his relationship with Mai?"/  
  
["I don't know. Yesterday Tristan was talking about Joey and he just walked out. He didn't call us or tell anybody that he got home, like he usually does. I think you should talk to him"]  
  
/ "Is it okay with you?"/  
  
["Sure. I just hate seeing him this way."]  
  
/ "Alright."/  
  
YUGIOH!!!!!  
  
Joey got back from the washroom. He then sat back down and looked at his dueling hand. "Okay Yugi, your turn."  
  
"Alright." Yami drew a card and he then began to speak. "Joey?"  
  
"Yeah, Yug?"  
  
"Do you mind if I ask you a question? I'll understand if you don't want to answer it." He said as he placed a card down in defense mode.  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"Do you still have feelings for Mai?" Joey stopped in mid process of drawing his next card. He looked up at Yami and glared at him. "How could I have feelings for that cold hearted bi..."  
  
"Joey, you don't have to answer the question."  
  
"I have to go. I'll catch up with ya later." He gathered up his dueling deck and left.  
  
/ "I tried"/  
  
["I know. We can try again when he's cooled down."]  
  
As Joey walked down the street he heard an all too familiar voice. He kept walking trying to figure out who it was, then all he saw was his face in someone's lap. "Ahh. Holy shit. My head. Maybe you should watch where you're goin ya dum..."  
  
"Seems you haven't changed a bit you bastard." 


	3. A love story III

: Thinking to themselves : Yami talking to Yugi []: Yugi talking to Yami : Flashback  
  
Ch3  
  
At first you don't succeed you dust yourself off and try again  
  
"Mai?"  
  
"Who else would you expect? Now get off my lap..." She shoved Joey off her lap and picked up her bags. Joey slowly got up.  
  
"So...how you been?  
  
"What's it to you?"  
  
"Listen. I just asked you how you were. Ya didn't have to get so bitchy about it." He said stepping up to her up to her.  
  
Mai rolled her eyes. "Like I give a shit. I'm a bitch and I'm proud of it. You on the other hand are a bastard."  
  
Joey walked past her. He then smelled the perfume she always wore. He felt week at the knees and he then slowly turned around. "Mai... umm...uhhh..."  
  
"What!? God! It doesn't take that long for someone to ask a question. What do you want?" She said as she placed her hands on her hips.  
  
"It was nice ya see ya again...yeah." Joey turned around and walked in the direction of his house. Mai just stared as he walked away. She was going to say something, but that something prevented her from doing so. She sighed and gathered all her bags and began to walk down the street.  
  
That was so stupid Mai. What the hell were you thinking? He was so sweet though... I wonder if he misses me. God, why did I have to call him a bastard? Who cares...I don't. I hate him so much... I hope he burns.   
  
Meanwhile at the games shop Yugi, Tristan, Tea, and Elizabeth where in the back of the game shop doing absolutely nothing. That was what Yugi and Tristan thought because all Tea and Elizabeth were doing was talking about what they both bought at the store together.  
  
'OH MY GOD!!! I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!!!" Tea and Elizabeth both stared at Tristan. "If you guys are going to talk about shopping do it at a coffee shop... not a game shop, JEEEZZZZ!"  
  
"Well excuse me Tristan. Maybe I should talk about your choice of fashion...I mean black and brown so don't go together, right Elizabeth?"  
  
"Definitely. Brown is such an autumn color, why not silver, or plaids?"  
  
Tristan was getting really annoyed at the two teenaged girls who were talking about his choice of fashion were. So he just decided to change the subject to shut them up. "You guys want to go to a club tonight?"  
  
"What club?" They both said in unison.  
  
"It's a club I just heard of, just a couple of weeks ago. I hear it's really great."  
  
"I also heard they have people and band come all the way from America." Yugi alleged, as he got more interested in the conversation that had just got started.  
  
"So when did it open?" Tea commented as she put all the clothes she got from shopping in her bag. "Yeah, and is it like a teenager type of club?" Elizabeth also asked as she was leaning over the couch.  
  
"Yeah, it's a club just for teenagers. All you do is call in and when you get there, your name will be there and all you do is go in and have a bitchen time!"  
  
"Bitchen Time?" Yugi, Tea, and Elizabeth all said at once.  
  
"Uh... Do you want to go or not?!"  
  
"Yeah sure"  
  
"Why not I got nothing to do, how bout you Liz?"  
  
"I'll ask Seto if he wants to go with me. If he says yes, then I'll meet you all here."  
  
Tea then gasped. "What about Joey and Mai? Don't you think we should invite them too?"  
  
"I agree with Tea, We shouldn't just cut Joey out of the picture just because him and Mai broke up. Besides they probably won't talk to each other the whole night." Yugi suggested trying to assure his friends.  
  
'Then again, bringing them into the same place can start some fights. It'll be just like watching a movie, you have the two main stars right in front of you and its free." He said laughing at his joke. The others just stared at him, and after two minutes noticing that nobody was laughing at his corny joke he got the point and stopped.  
  
"So, who's gonna call who?" Elizabeth said placing her hand on he face.  
  
"Tristan, you call Joey, and I'll call Mai. Simple as that."  
  
"Okay we have ourselves a date!!!!"  
  
Mai walked in her house. She took off her boots and walked to her kitchen, just then he phone rang.  
  
It better not be John Claude "Hello?"  
  
"Hey Mai. What's up?"  
  
"Oh, hey Tea. Nothing really. What up with you?" She said while looking through her fridge.  
  
"Oh, nothing, I just wanted to know if you wanted to go to a club tonight. Where all going." Tea said while twisting a strand of hair on one finger.  
  
"A club, huh? That sounds kind of fun... wait a minute is that blonde haired bastard coming, because if he is, I'm not coming out of this house."  
  
"Nah, he had something to do tonight. We already asked him, so I told the others I would ask you to come. So do you want to come or not?"  
  
"Tea, you better not be lying to me. I don't even want to talk to him, see him, or breath the same air as him. I don't want to even be around him."  
  
"Mai, he's not gonna be there. I promise." She said while crossing her fingers.  
  
"Well... fine. Where should I meet you guys and when are we going?"  
  
"Meet us at the game shop, at 7:00. Ok?"  
  
"Alright. See ya then, and remember..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"No Joey"  
  
Tea sighed. "No Joey. Bye, Mai."  
  
They both hung up and were on to the next big thing about going to clubs. Meanwhile Tristan was thinking of some sort of a lie, so Joey would come to the club. He picked up the phone and dialed his number. It rang about thee times, before Tristan could hang up the phone picked up.  
  
"Hel-Hello?"  
  
"Hey Joe, what's up man?"  
  
"What do you want Tristan? Come to make fun of my break up with Mai?"  
  
"Hey Joey, I was just kidding...you know that man. I was just trying to-" Joey cut him off.  
  
'Trying to what?!? Make my life a more living hell than it is right now?" He sighed "What did you call me for?"  
  
'Oh... we wanted to know if you wanted to come to a club with us tonight if that's okay with you man...and if you want to know, Mai is not going to be there."  
  
"Why would you bring her up if she's not even going to be there?" Joey said just about to hang up the phone. "I don't want to be around her at the moment...and I'm very sure she doesn't want to be around me too."  
  
"Joey, I'm being straight up with you. She's not gonna be there...she's in a...fashion show in...uh...Paris."  
  
Tristan?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"That's the most corniest lie, I've ever heard."  
  
"Uh...look! Just come to the ---- club!"  
  
"But-"  
  
"No buts, your coming, and if you don't show up, I'm gonna hunt you down."  
  
"but-"  
  
"Your coming." Tristan hung up. 


	4. A love story IV

Ok I finally got this chapter upgraded. I hope you reviewed my other three fan fictions. See my timing with this story couldn't be better. I'm all ready and I've graduated. So thanks for all your reviews, and hope you continue with more to come!!!!! - O oo!!!!  
  
: Thinking to themselves : Yami talking to Yugi []: Yugi talking to Yami : Flashback  
  
Ch 4  
  
From the very beginning  
  
/"Yugi?/  
  
["Yeah?"]  
  
/ "Do you think it's right to get involved with Joey and Mai, right now?"/  
  
[ "I don't know what to do anymore. I just wish they would stop talking about each other so badly.]  
  
/ "Yes. But...do you think we should interfere with them right now? Do you really think bringing them together after three months is a good idea?"/  
  
["Well, why don't we see what happens tonight, them if it doesn't go well...well..."]  
  
/ "You don't know what to do? You should at least think of a better plan instead of putting it all together in three minutes."/  
  
["I'd like to see you think of another idea...like you can do any-"]  
  
The doorbell ringing cut Yugi off.  
  
/ "You were saying?"/  
  
["Shut up."]  
  
Yugi ran downstairs and opened the door. There stud Tea, Mai, Elizabeth, and Kaiba. "Hey you guys." He then leaned over to Tea and whispered in her ear. "Where's Joey?"  
  
"He was going to meet us at the club. Tristan had to think of some pretty good lie for him to come." Tea leaned up and looked over to Mai. 'Ready?"  
  
"Whatever." She said rolling her eyes.  
  
Joey rambled through his drawer looking for clothes to wear. " Where the hell is it?!?!?" The more he threw things on the floor the more he got frustrated. As he kept looking, the doorbell rang. He yelled from his room, hoping some one would hear him. "It's open!!!!" He heard the door open with an all too familiar voice.  
  
"Hey Joey! Get your butt down here, we ain't got all day!"  
  
"Will ya give me a break Tristan? I'm still lookin for somethin to wear!"  
  
"What are you, a girl? It doesn't matter what you have on." Joey came down in a T-shirt and Jeans. "What will matter is what all the girls will have on." Tristan said winking at him.  
  
"So who's gonna be there?" Joey said sitting on the couch and placing his hand on his face. Tristan suddenly went blank.  
  
"Everybody you know...uh...Tea, Yugi, Elizabeth, Kaiba...uh...yep that's who's gonna be there. Nobody else..." Joey looked at Tristan and quirked his eyebrow.  
  
"Tristan, you ok? You look like there's something stuck far up your ass"  
  
"You know what, you- Lets just go." Tristan said walking through the door. Joey then followed.  
  
Meanwhile   
  
'So Liz, how did you get Kaiba to come along with you?" Tea whispered to her.  
  
" I said I'd give him something in return... you know what that means." She said smiling a little bit. "And besides, if he didn't go with me I'd be very mad at him and he can't stand going one day without talking to me." Tea laughed. As they walked down the street of Domino City, music and loud laughter became clearer.  
  
" I can't believe I was forced to come to this place with a bunch of losers like you. This is a complete waist of my time, I could-"  
  
"What was that Seto?" Elizabeth looked back to Kaiba  
  
"He said that he could be spending his time somewhere else rather than spending it right here and right now." Mia said walking past Tea and Elizabeth.  
  
Is she turning into some super bitch or something? What's her problem? Elizabeth thought to herself.  
  
"When are we gonna get there anyway? My feet are tired and-" Mai stopped in her tracks.  
  
'Huh? Mai what's wrong?" Tea said walking up to her. "Mai?" She shook her  
  
'What is he doing here?" She said breathless and her eyes wide. "Why is he always following me?"  
  
"What is she talking about, Tea?'" Yugi said walking from behind Kaiba, trying to see the person Mai had just gone into utter shock with.  
  
"I think she's talking about him." Elizabeth said pointing to the blonde haired person.  
  
'You've got to be kidding me..." Mai started.  
  
End  
  
DunDundun!!!! Who will the person be? Could it be Joey? I don't even know who it will be. What are your expectations? Hmmmmm? Well you'll only have to find out in the next chapter. So please review ok? Thank you 


	5. A Love Story V

I'm so glad that you guys read this chapter!!! And you know what? I just put ch 4 on just two hours ago. Well here's the moment you guys have waited for... who will the person be that Mai bumps into, well ... he we go.   
  
: Thinking to themselves : Yami talking to yugi []: Yugi talking to Yami : Flashback  
  
Ch 5  
  
After the storm  
  
Mai walked frantically through the crowds of people trying to avoid the person she was trying to avoid. She then grabbed Tea and Elizabeth by the arm and put them right in front of her.  
  
"What the hell, Mai-" Elizabeth started, but was cut off by Mai putting her finger to her mouth. Elizabeth suddenly moved it away. "What's wrong with you M-" she was cut off again.  
  
"Shhhhhhh. Don't say my name, and don't even put my name in any of your sentences." She said looking up; making sure no one saw her.  
  
Tea then looked behind her to look at Mai and crossed her arms. "So could you tell us who you are hiding from, so we...no you don't look any more crazier than you do right now."  
  
"Well I wish I could but, that would be quite impossible if that person wasn't here at this particular mo-" Mai said standing up looking Tea right in the eyes, when someone gently started rubbing on her shoulders.  
  
"Mai? Is that you?" A very handsome voice said from behind her. Mai on the other hand was shocked at this whole outcome. How the hell did this guy find out she was coming to this club? On the same day? On the same night? She then just gave up, took a deep breath and turned around.  
  
"Hello, John"  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Joey walked on the right hand side of Tristan. They were practically brothers and had gone through so much together. As the walked and turned a corner for the third time, the sound of music became louder and speaking of things getting louder. "Hey Tristan, you hear anything strange-"  
  
Tristan suddenly became frazzled. " What do you mean, do I hear anything strange? I didn't hear anything...so...uh... so don't think you can hear strange things cuz your not!"  
  
"I was just gonna say, do you hear anything strange, cuz that music sounds a lot like that group Outkast."  
  
"Oh...yeah. It does..." Tristan felt pretty stupid at this point. They finally got to the club when Joey was stopped in mid process of walking by Tristan.  
  
" What the- what are you doin? I see a lot of fine girls here." He said trying not to whine at the same time.  
  
"Will you just calm down? Look, I'm gonna look for Tea and Yugi. You just stay here." Tristan said walking off into the crowd of people. "And yo bro, try not to wonder off into the wonderful world of girls." He disappeared.  
  
Joey rolled his eyes. "Alright mom." He walked over to a bench and sat down. He looked over to where the people were walking into the club, when he noticed something...something very tall.  
  
Meanwhile (Again)  
  
Tristan walked closer to somewhat of a voice that sounded like Tea's. "Yo, Tea!" Her head spun around and looked at Tristan.  
  
"God! What took you so long?! We've been standing here for the past twenty minutes listening to 'Mr. Hotshot' talk about his glamorous career about being a movie star. We've also talked about how many movies he's made, directed, and stared in. "Tea said stomping her hit dollar boots, she had gotten that particular day very quickly. Tristan then took her by the arm and lead her somewhere, not near Mai.  
  
"Well, you know its kinda hard tryin keep a secret from your best friend that his ex-girlfriend is here and not telling him. Either you tell her he's here or we tell him that she's here. How do you want to do this, ' Miss Matchmaker'?" Tea sighed and looked over to her long blonde haired friend.  
  
"Why don't they just figure it out by themselves. I think we've done enough for tonight, right Liz?" She said looking over to her best friend.  
  
"Yeah!! I want to got out there and dance my ass off till I can't dance no more!!! Right Seto?" Elizabeth said looking over to Kaiba and kissing him on the cheek. He then blushed, but then covered it up by saying some thing under his breath. "What was that Seto?"  
  
"Nothing." He said in return by holding her hand, and walking past Yugi, Tea, Mai, and Tristan avoiding anything they had to say. Tea just shook her head.  
  
"I still don't understand. Why him?" She then focused her attention to Mai. "You ready to meet some cute guys?" Mai's eyes soon became filled with interest. " You never said we were going to meet guys...actually the word 'guys' wasn't even mentioned."  
  
"Well... um... that was the surprise...somewhat. So, lets go." Tea said linking arms with Mai and pulling her away from the desperate guy who called himself a duelist and a movie star. "Tristan, you coming?"  
  
This time Tristan had to think of a pretty damn good lie, so Mai wouldn't be curious to what he was doing. " I have to get something from out of my car...because...I have a car...so...yeah" He walked away very slowly.  
  
"What's with Tristan?" Mai said as Tristan disappeared into the crowd.  
  
"He said he had some surprise for us, maybe he found a girlfriend." Mai only smiled at the joke and the walked into the club.  
  
While Joey was sitting on the bench six feet away from the club he heard Tristan's voice. "Yo, come on! We're goin in!" Joey got up and followed his friend into the club. As he walked through the club doors he knew something wasn't right, it was just a feeling...someone was here he knew. Just then he noticed a head full of long luxurious blonde hair. His eyes got wide, and he pushed Tristan.  
  
"You said she won't be here ya, dumbass! What the hell?!"  
  
"Who wouldn't be here? What are you talking about? And why in blue hell did you just push me?" He said pushing Joey back. He then took Tristan by the shoulders and pointed him in the direction of where she was sitting.  
  
" Mai you idiot!" He sighed, "Now tell me Tristan, did you know she was comin? Or did you set this whole damn thing up, so it could be a living nightmare walking through hell?" Joey said trying not to believe his eyes. Mai was here, in the same room, breathing the same air, and walking on the same ground as him. That had never happened in a long time.  
  
"Oh... heh, she is here...well you can't leave now." Joey turned in the direction of the door. "Wait, wait! Ok, listen I'll try and find Tea, and tell her you know that Mai is here and I'll tell her that you're here." Joey nodded his head. As Tristan walked over to Tea, he noticed Mai was going in the same direction as Joey was. "Hey Mai, w-where are you goin?" "I'm going to the restroom, now get out of my way." She said getting closer and closer in Joey's direction.  
  
"The, uh... Restroom is the other way...you're going the wrong way." He was running out of ideas do the both of them wouldn't run into each other.  
  
"No I'm not, I just asked that girl right there and she said it was this way, now move out of my way!" Tristan grabbed her arm. "Will you leave me the hell alone?!?"  
  
"Uh...where's Tea?"  
  
"She's walking right towards you." Tristan turned around and saw Tea.  
  
"What wrong?" She said looking at Mai.  
  
"Will your friend to get off my arm?" Mai said pointing at Tristan.  
  
"Tristan let go of her arm." He let go, "Thank you." Mai walked to the restroom, then Tea turned to Tristan. "What's going on?" Tristan pointed to where Joey was standing.  
  
"He knows she's here, and I think she's about to know that he's here also." Mai looked at where Joey was walking. Tea's eyes got wider by the second. Just then Yugi came over.  
  
"What's going on.?" He said trying to figure out what both his friends were staring at. He then looked over to where Joey was. His eyes to got wider.  
  
Mai stepped out of the restroom, and turned and bumped right into Joey. Her eyes just stared into his. Nothing was said for a full two minutes, until Joey smiled and laughed. Mai was wearing a short mini purple skirt, with the same tie up shirt he had always remembered her with, and her hair the same. Nothing had changed, he was happy for that until he felt a hard push on his chest. She had put her hand on him to look him over, he liked that...a lot. Mai on the other hand just looked at his wardrobe, nothing seemed not to have changed...maybe his height, but nothing else. "What are you doing her you, dumbass blonde haired bastard?" She said crossing her arms and giving him a disgusted look.  
  
Joey pointed one finger at her and placed it on her chest and flicked it up her face. "Same reason why you're here, bitch."  
  
"Who the hell are you calling a bitch?! You damn bastard!?" She said pushing him  
  
He laughed as Mai pushed him. Joey then pushed her back. "Why are you calling me a bastard? Bitch."  
  
Mai stared at him coldly for the worst response she could ever think of. " Because..."  
  
DUNDUNDUNDUN!!!! What do you thin k the response will be? Review and tell me what you think it is. The best one will be picked for her response back to Joey. But any I made it longer for those who wanted it longer. So thanks for your reviews, they keep me going! 


	6. A Love story VI

Thank you all for reviewing my story, I love you guys so much. I hope you guys are in for more cliffhangers, cuz I got a lot more coming. Oh, and sorry for keeping you all held back on my updating on my stories. I got graduation coming up!! Wish me luck! Ok enough about my life, here's Ch 6!  
  
: Thinking to themselves : Yami talking to Yugi []: Yugi talking to Yami : Flashback  
  
Ch 6  
  
The good, the bad, and the ugly  
  
Mai stared at him coldly for the worst response she could think of. "Because..." Joey smirked, then burst out laughing. Mai on the other hand just looked at him, and slowly she got more pissed off than she was before. "Screw you!" She walked away, her face red.  
  
Tea looked at Joey, and then tried to look for Mai in the crowds of teenage people. "JOEY?!?"  
  
"What?" He said trying to stop laughing. Then Tea took his ear.  
  
"What do you mean 'what'? You're such a jerk! I can't believe you can say all those things and to make matters worse..." Tea kept going on and on about Joey being such a jerk and all the mean things he said to Mai. Joey then got very annoyed and took Tea's hand off his ear and walked in a different direction as his friends watched him.  
  
"That wasn't good."  
  
["That's what I said. I knew this was going to happen..."]  
  
"No you didn't I was the main one who said was it a good idea that we should bring them in the same place!"  
  
["Oh, yeah I remember that."]  
  
Meanwhile Mai is getting a drink. For the general update, she was still pissed off with Joey. She couldn't believe that she used to go out with an asshole like him. Every thought that contoured through her mind, made her even more upset with him than before. She pulled out her purse and paid. As she got up to leave, she bumped into that special person ...again. "Mai, sugar." He said wrapping his arms around her waist.  
  
"First of all John Claude, I'm nobodies sugar. Secondly, get your hands off me, God knows how many girls you've tried to hit on them with." She said prying out of his grip.  
  
"Well, Mai you know you're the only one I like to be with let alone, I like you to be my wife." John said grabbing her hand."  
  
"I'd rather die than to be married to you. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going home." Mai said, this time snatching her hand out of John Claude's and walked away. He then grabbed her hand again. Without any thought in her head she turned around and kicked him in the stomach. " Now leave me the hell alone! I'm not attracted to you and I never will!" She said turning around for the last time. John, on the other hand was huddled in a ball, struggling to breath. In a meek whisper he managed to say something.  
  
"That's not what you said before." His face looked up to the woman with the blonde hair. Mai had completely stopped dead in her tracks. John slowly stud to his feet and walked over to her and whispered in her ear. "Now lets try this again, M-" Before he could even finish his sentence Mai spun around and gave him a good one in the jaw. She then left the club and went home.  
  
END  
  
Yeah I know. It's a pretty crappy ending, but I have some really good ones comin up! Sorry about the updates though. I already graduated!! Yeah for me! Ok review love ya lots! 


	7. A Love Story VII

Hey you guys! I finally graduated, and I gotta tell ya, it's a wonderful felling! We were all happy and excited and sad, and well, the normal felling you have at a graduation. But anyway, enough about my graduation life. Some of you said you liked the Elizabeth and Kaiba romance. Don't worry there will be some of the in this story as well. (And if I know me, a lot of Kiaba and Elizabeth will be there.) So any who, here's the chapter where some of this stuff is gonna start comin together. Hope you all review!  
  
: Thinking to themselves []: Yugi talking to Yami : Yami talking to Yugi : Flashback  
  
Ch 7  
  
Here's to the Night  
  
Joey woke up and stared at his ceiling and thought about the night before, then he couldn't remember what happened the rest of the night. How in God's name did he get in his room? Then, he had to laugh for a minute; because that was the maddest he had ever seen Mai. He was the one to make people pissed off when they are the ones who keep their cool at times.  
  
He slowly got up from his bed and walked slowly to the bathroom. Everyday seemed to go the same as usual. He'd wake up, think for a moment, get out of bed, take a shower, get dressed, try to find some thing to eat, and hang out at Yugi's place. Nothing was different. As he finished everything on his 'everyday is the same damn thing' list he walked over to Yugi's. He opened the door to see Elizabeth sitting there.  
  
"Hey Elizabeth." He said closing the door behind him. She turned around and looked at him.  
  
"Hi Joey. Are you ok? You don't look so good." She sort of knew what was wrong with him because, her and Kaiba pretty much saw the whole thing from where they were sitting together. " You look like you had a pretty bad hangover, or something."  
  
"Nah, I just went to sleep at 2:00 in the morning that's all." He gave her a sheepish look, which made her laugh. "Where's everyone else?"  
  
"Oh, their up in the front looking at cards."  
  
"How come your not up there?  
  
"I never bother Seto when it comes to him picking out cards. I know that and he knows that. The exact thing when I'm at a mall and I'm shopping...I know that he doesn't want to be there, but he does it for me... and besides he always yells at the cash clerk when he doesn't take my credit card, which I find very sweet." She said while putting her hair in a high ponytail.  
  
"I should go up there anyway, I need to talk to Yugi anyway...he's up there right?"  
  
"Yeah I'm pretty sure he is." She said looking at the door as Joey walked through it and ran right into Kaiba.  
  
"Watch were your going mutt."  
  
"Shut up-"  
  
"Well, I would but, I have a girlfriend in here, so can't say anything in front of her, because I'm her boyfriend." He said as he pushed himself out of the door, leaving Joey in great rage. He then walked through the door and slammed it.  
  
"Seto, that wasn't very polite" She said walking over to him.  
  
"But it was the truth and he's always pissing me off the dumbass mutt he-" Kaiba was suddenly cut off by two soft hands touching his face. "Liz, what are you doing?"  
  
"Shut up." She said kissing him on the lips gently. Kaiba brought his hand to her waist, and returned the kiss, but harder.  
  
"Hey you guys hav-...Oh god. Can you guys not do that here?" Tea said stopping dead in her tracks in the doorway. Elizabeth then pulled away from Kaiba who still wanted to kiss her, but she took his hand and walked over to Tea and whispered something in her ear.  
  
"He was talking about Joey again. I had to shut him up somehow." Tea laughed as she looked at Kaiba. He had a deep blush on him face from being caught by Tea. He then just decided to follow Elizabeth. Meanwhile Joey had already gotten a hold of Yugi to talk to him.  
  
"So what did you want to talk about Joe?"  
  
Joey sighed. "What happened last night?"  
  
"What do you mean what happened last night? You where there...weren't you?"  
  
"Yug, I don't remember a damn thing that happened last night up until the point where Mai said "screw you" and I started laughed till there was no end."  
  
Yugi looked at him in complete shock. ["How could he not know what happened last night?"]  
  
/ "Didn't you and Tristan drag him all the way home?"/  
  
["Yeah, but...Oh, I remember now."]  
  
"Yugi, man. What the hell happened last night?" Joey said trying not to lose his temper. Yugi sighed.  
  
Well this is what happened if you want to know...ok... "Joey, I think you've had too much to drink." Yugi stared at him. Tristan was just looking him take one beer after another.  
  
"Ok man, you know...give me that. I think you've had enough now. You can barely stand up, and you've had about seven beers." Tristan said helping Yugi try to stand up Joey. He then started mumbling thing that they thought he would never say again. (A/N: To read what Joey is saying you have to pretend you are drunk. All right? Ok.)  
  
"You guysh are the bestsh friendsh a guy could ever asksh for."  
  
"Okay, Joey. Where're gonna walk you home, so your ass doesn't get hit by a car" Tristan said looking over to Yugi who looked like he was struggling to barely support His friends weight.  
  
"I wish Mai cared...ya know? Shesh so damn hot, and shesh alwaysh avoiding me like I'm some damn molester. I want sto tell her I love her, but shesh still pissed of at me...bitch..."  
  
"Joey?" Yugi shook him. "Joey?" He was out cold. They walked him to his house and opened the door with the spare key he had under his matt at his door. They walked up the stairs and tossed him on his bed, and they left.  
  
"And that's what happened Joe." Yugi looked at Joey who was in complete shock at this moment and time.  
  
"I...I said that? All of it?" Joey shook his head while he spoke. Yugi nodded, just then Joey got up.  
  
"Joey, where're you going?"  
  
"I'm going to the pier to think...about stuff." He said stuffing his hands in his pocket. Yugi stud up and followed him to the door.  
  
"You want me to go-"  
  
"No...I just..." He sighed while running his fingers through his blonde hair. "I just really need to be alone for a couple pf hours. No offense man."  
  
"None taken. Take it easy, Joey ok?"  
  
"Yeah...hey Yug?"  
  
"Yeah Joey?"  
  
"Thanks." Yugi smiled and nodded. Joey then walked out of the game shop heading towards to the pier, ready to face his next big challenge.  
  
End  
  
So what do you think? Tell me when ya review. Oh by the way, I have another fan fiction coming out. I might get it updated today if I have the time. Ok. Review. Love ya loves and thanks. 


	8. A Love story VIII

Well, this story sure has gone along way hasn't it? Anyway, this chapter will have some fluff n' stuff. That's right...Joey and Mai are going to talk to each other. But, there will be little name-calling. Hahaha. So anyway enjoy chapter eight.  
  
: Thinking to themselves []: Yugi talking to Yami : Yami talking to Yugi : Flashback  
  
Ch 8  
  
Stuck in a duel of love  
  
As Joey walked down the sidewalk of the pier, he noticed how the sun sparkled over the ocean. Never had he took a chance to look at the water in a way he did now. As he sat down on a bench, he noticed someone lurking around the beach where many people where sitting at that point. As he watched him, and looked at the ocean, he heard loud shrill.  
  
"Hey you asshole! Give me back my damn bag!"  
  
That voice sounded very familiar, and he was hoping it wasn't the person it was. Joey then looked to his right and saw the guy who was lurking around people and their purses. Truthfully, he looked like a kid...it was a kid. And what was worse, if the person didn't hurry up and run a little bit faster their purse might get stolen. Quickly he thought of the smartest move he could think of in ten seconds. He yawned and out his foot out causing the "Hey, kid. What do ya think your doin, stealin peoples things like that?" He said taking the kid by his collar and trying to punch Joey but he was doing a horrible job at it.  
  
"Let go of me!!"  
  
"Why? Give me one good reason why I should let go of you, ya little tyrant?"  
  
"Look, I'll give you back the purse-"  
  
"Actually it's a bag."  
  
"Bag, whatever, just let me gooooo!!!!" The kid was kicking and screaming to get as much attention as he could, and it was working. Joey then took the bag from the id and let him go. The kid ran off.  
  
This is some weird looking bag...purple...that reminds me of...  
  
"Joey Wheeler you-" A feminine husky voice called out from behind him.  
  
"Here." He said trying not to start anything between them, which is kind of hard when Mai was around.  
  
"What's this?"  
  
"It's the bag the stupid kid took from you. Don't you think you would want it back?" Mai stared at him. "What?"  
  
"Joey, you must be stupider than I took you for." She said placing her hands on her hips.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"My purse is right here, that's not mine. I never carry a bag that is the same color as my outfit." Joey looked at her bag that she was holding, then the one he was holding. He slowly put that bag on the ground. "You should've known that knowing that you were going out with me, dumbass." She said walking right in the middle of the street unaware that a bus was coming.  
  
"MAI LOOK OUT!!!"  
  
"Wha-" Before she could finish her whole word Joey took her by the waist and pulled her out of the street, leaving her very close to Joey's chest.  
  
"Mai what the hell?! Do you want to go and kill yourself? Is that what you want?! Damnit!" He said gently shaking her by the shoulders. She just looked at him with a confused smirk on her face.  
  
Was he worried about me or did he... She pulled away just a little bit and stared at him. As her head slowly lifted up to meet his eyes, she noticed that they were in complete shock. (A/N: If you guys want to know, they're this close to each other) She too was shocked at what he was saying to her. His hands were still on her waist and as she stud there and looked at him, she slowly backed away. "I have to go."  
  
"What? And almost get hit by a bus again? I don't think so."  
  
"Your not my mother Joey." Mai said as she began to walk in the direction of her house. He then grabbed her hand.  
  
"I'm going with you, and don't try to act al bitchy about it." He said as she snatched his hand off hers.  
  
"I'm not acting bitchy about anything, just let go of my hand." Joey shook his head while smiling. "What?"  
  
"You know, you could at least be a little bit nicer to the person who 'saved' your purse or bag." Mai laughed. Joey hadn't seen her smile since he gave her that necklace, before their breakup. As they began to walk, it was an odd awkward silence between them. This was certainly something they hadn't done in a long time. About ten minutes later, they arrived at her house.  
  
"Um...thanks...I guess. For, um...taking me home when I could by myself." Joey rolled his eyes and said some thing under his breath. "I heard that!" Joey turned around.  
  
"And what did I say Mrs. Valentine?" he said while walking up the stairs that lead to her door. "I don't know, but that trick works all the time."  
  
"What trick? Are you coming on to me again?" He said smiling.  
  
"Uh...yeah, I want you Joey...you uh...sexy man you?" She said walking in her door way.  
  
"Wanna do something tomorrow?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Look, you wanna do something or not?"  
  
"Nope" She said while closing her door and walked to check her messages.  
  
"You have three new message s:( beep) Hi Mia it's me John, just calling to see if you want to do any thing tomorrow. Just call me when you get this. Bye, sugar. (Beep) Hi it's me again...just give me a call. (Beep) Mai sugar, would it kill you to pick up the phone? I'm trying to put a good one on you. Just give me a call. Bye, snuggle bear. (Beep): End of messages"  
  
Mai cringed at the very thought of going out with that guy who called himself a gentle men. She quickly picked up the phone and dialed. It rang bout three times until someone picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello?" "I'll do anything...name it."  
  
End  
  
Oh yeah! Go me! In my face, I got a cliffhanger right hurr. But any way, thank you all for reviewing this story, I love you all so much...so much I could give you candy...and magic...and God! Ok review and thanks again! 


	9. A Love Story VIIII

What's up you guys? I'm here with the next chapter in this exciting story line! Well, all we know is that Mai is extremely annoyed with John-Claude, and his irritating phone calls to her house. Besides that, I would like to thank all the reviews. If I hadn't said it once, I've said it a billion times! Thank you all, I love you guys so much I could hug all of you...in an authors POV. Anyway, here's some WaFf (Warm, and fuzzy feelings.)   
  
: Thinking to themselves []: Yugi talking to Yami : Yami talking to Yugi : Flashback  
  
Ch 9  
  
Some things never change  
  
Joey walked up the stairs that lead to a white door. He had never gotten the chance to take a long quiet walk down the pier, especially with Mai. Actually, he didn't even know why Mai wanted to even be around hi  
  
"Mai open the damn door!" Joey said knocking once more... this time no one came to the door in five minutes. " Mai if you don't get your blonde ass down her and open he damn door in the next few minutes, I swear to God I wi- " He was cut off when the door slowly opened. Mai's head slowly looked from side to side. "What's wrong with you? You look like your hiding from someone."  
  
"Well, aren't you the smart little boy?" She said slowly stepping out of the doorway. She then glanced at Joey. "Why are you dressed like someone who just went to play baseball in the park?"  
  
"You didn't say what we were doing, so I just dressed like we weren't doing anything." He said as she stepped out of her house and looked at her. " You should be talkin Mai, the way your dressin like a cheap tart."  
  
"I don't dress like a cheap tart!" She protested  
  
"Yes, you do."  
  
"No, I don't"  
  
"Do to."  
  
"Do not."  
  
"Do to." "Do not!"  
  
"Do not." Joey quirked his eyebrow.  
  
"Do to...damnit! I've hate it when you do that." She said poking his chest over and over again.  
  
"Would ya stop it? Look, are you ready to go or not?" Joey was losing his temper when it came to trying to do stuff with Mai. She was standing in front of her door in all her glory, with her hands on her hips.  
  
"Umm...no. Since you said I looked like a cheap tart and you made me say I dressed like a cheap tart, I might as well change." Mai walked back inside her house and slammed the door. It then opened again, and her head popped out. "I'll be back in ten minutes."  
  
Meanwhile  
  
"Anybody seen Joey today? I've called him five times today." Yugi called out to Tea, and Tristan in the back of the room. He walked from the front of the store to the back Tea looked at her friend whom she had known for a very long time, and she could see that he was really worried about Joey.  
  
"Did you call his cell phone?"  
  
Yugi shook his head while he sat next to Tristan. "I haven't heard from him since yesterday, that's when he came over to ask what happened the night we left the club. He just went dumbfounded and said he needed some time alone for awhile."  
  
"Did he call you when he got home? Because, usually when he does stupid stuff like that he'll forget to call you to tell you that he just needed to clear his head." Tristan asked as he sat up getting more involved in the conversation.  
  
"No. He didn't come over to tell me that he was going home."  
  
"That doesn't sound like Joey at all."  
  
"Yeah, I know. But before he even left, I told him what he said about Mai. I think that's what got to him. Plus, I think he was surprised that he would even say stuff like that about Mai when he was drunk. You would think it would've been worse. I feel bad for him." Yugi sighed. "Hey Tea you guys live pretty close to each other, why don't you go by his house?"  
  
"I agree..." Tristan yawned, "do it.'  
  
"Well, ok. But it's getting pretty dark outside...someone come with me." "What's wrong Tea? Afraid of the dark are you? Don't worry; I'll be there to protect you from all the killers and murders lurking around your house. Hahahaha-owowowowooo!! Let go of my damn ear!!"  
  
"See ya tomorrow Yugi." Tea waved goodbye as Yugi laughed at her dragging Tristan by the ear out the door.  
  
Meanwhile again  
  
Mai walked out of her door, in jeans and a red shirt. As she stepped out of her doorway, she looked down and laughed to herself a little. Joey was on her front steps, sitting straight up, asleep. She smiled, and pushed him thus making him fall down the stairs. "Oh shi-!" She ran down the stairs after Joey, who looked like he had pretty much woken up.  
  
"Damnit Mai! What the hell was your damn problem? What the fuck did you do that for?!'  
  
"I'm so sorry, Joey. Oh my God, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to do that, I was just gonna poke you-"  
  
"What the hell kinda poke was that?! The killer poke? Ahh, my head!" Joey had gotten all mad from yelling at Mai, he didn't even take the time to notice the huge ass bump on his head. Mai sighed and took his hand. Joey just stared blankly at her. "Why are you helping me?"  
  
"You would think I would help you up, after 'poking' you off my stairs. I have some bandages in my house... come on. You big baby." Joey got up while taking her hand. She opened the door with Joey in tow. They were still holding hands, while she walked to the bathroom. As Joey walked by her side, he noticed that her house hadn't changed a bit. The same smell, the same look, the same charm that made Mai her. Nothing had changed, just like her. She lead him to the coach and opened the box of bandages.  
  
Joey grinned as she was opening the box. "Hey Mai, let's play doctor." Mai's head quickly looked up.  
  
"Go to hell."  
  
"Maybe I will." He said as she moved his dark blonde hair out of his face. There were two scratches where he had fell. Joey watched her slender fingers slowly unwrap the bandage and leaned in and placed it on his forehead. She then opened another one, then she stopped.  
  
"Damnit! That hurt." She yelled as she quickly pulled her hand to her mouth. She then took her finger out of her mouth...a paper cut. It soon began to bleed.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Nothing...just...nothing" She got up and walked to the bathroom, and began to run water on her finger. Joey, who was a little worried about what happened walked to the bathroom to see what was wrong. He turned the corner that lead to her bathroom and ran right into each other causing Mai to fall back. Joey tried to catch her, but he fell on top of her, thus leaving them in utter complete silence. Both of them stared at each other. They hadn't been this close to each other in a long time and truthfully it was making them both a little bit uncomfortable.  
  
"Um...uh, why did you uh...you could get off..." Mai began but was cut off by Joey softly touching her face. "B-but you could ...uh...y-you could..." Mai was taken off guard, she was longing for his touch, his feel, she missed him so much...but she still hated him, so much...or maybe not. "Y-you..." Mai began to blush slightly.  
  
Joey was so caught up by her beauty; he didn't even realize what he was doing anymore, to the point where it didn't even matter anymore. " I could...what?"  
  
This was just too much now...she was falling for Joey charm, his touch, his everything, and she just couldn't take it anymore. "Y-you could...Y-YOU COULD GET OFF ME, YOU BASTARD!!!" She pushed Joey from off her and sat up and just looked down in her lap. Holy shit...what the hell was that? She ran her finger threw her hair and sighed. Joey on the other hand was just staring at her back.  
  
Why the hell does she hate me so much? What the hell is her problem? He slowly got up and taped Mai on the shoulder. "Mai?"  
  
"What?! What the hell do you want?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why, what?"  
  
"Why do you hate me so much? Why do you call me the names you do? Huh?" He said now facing her.  
  
"You really want to know why, I hate you Joseph Wheeler? You really want to know why I call you all the names I do and not regret for calling you them?"  
  
"Well, yeah, if you tell me without getting all bitchy about it." He said while keeping a straight face.  
  
Mai looked at him in the face and began to say all that she could to him. "Because..."  
  
End Yep that's it! I'm so sorry for keeping you all waiting for this chapter, I'm really sorry. I had a lot of stuff to do. But at least it's finished, right? But anyway, I'd like to thank all you reviewers who review this story. I honestly don't know what I would do if I didn't have you guys here to keep me goin! Ok time to review! Holla atcha lata! Bye.  
  
P.s I want you all to think of something Mai would say. I will try to choose the Mai-ish thing she would say, okay? Alright bye! 


	10. A Love Story X

OMG! I love you guys so much that I really could give you candy and magic and God! You peoples have made me the happiest person on ff.net! Well I know that you guys hate the cliffies, but that's just my style. Well, well, well, that last chapter was pretty good huh? Well, stay tuned for the next one cuz it's gonna be really good...ok now I'm sounding like a T.V announcer. All right just read it.   
  
: Thinking to themselves []: Yugi talking to Yami : Yami talking to Yugi : Flashback  
  
Ch 10  
  
If you were me...what would you do?  
  
"Because...you..." Mai stared at him trying to figure out why the hell she was mad at him. Then it hit her, the memory that broke them up and that just had to bring them back together. "Just leave."  
  
"You didn't answer my question. Why do you hate me?"  
  
"Joey, just leave."  
  
Joey laughed. "See that's what I don't understand about you Mai. Your always so mixed up and don't even realize when something that good is in front of you! Why do you have to be such a bitch?!"  
  
"Oh, now I'm the bitch?! Then what the hell are you? Huh? Well, lets see your sure as hell no gentleman...oh nooo, you're an insensitive bastard!" She pushed him a little. Mai was pissed off now, because every thought that was racing through her mind at that very minute was about him. "Then you call me the bitch, like I'm some sort of bad person who did something bad to you? Oh, no that's not even close to what I saw, that particular night." She pushed him harder that he lost his balance and fell on the coach  
  
"What? Mai what the hell are you talking about?" Mai just laughed to herself. "What?!" Now Joey too, was pissed off. There was so much going on that he didn't notice that Mai had started to cry just a little. "So why are you crying?"  
  
"Who said I was crying? I don't cry in front of people." She said walking up to him and pushing his head. "Oh, and don't' try and change the damn subject, asshole. Now, I can answer one question. I like calling you the name I do, because it makes me realize just how insensitive all guys can be." She began to cry again, and all she could do now was let them fall on her cheeks.  
  
Joey looked at her. And stared at her as she tried to hold her tears back. "So...you think I'm insensitive? You think I'm like all the other five million or trillions of guys in the world?" He sat up while giving her one of his confused expressions.  
  
"Joey don't flatter yourself while trying to get one of your stupid points through. It never works and it never will." She said while walking into the kitchen and slammed the door behind her. Joey got up and followed her. He walked in to see Mai sitting at the table with her hands on her face.  
  
"What do you want me to do, Mai? Huh? You want me to leave... or what?" He said standing by her side. Mai just sighed.  
  
"Just leave." Joey was on his way to say something else but something prevented him from doing so. He too just sighed, walked out of the kitchen, and left Mai's house. As he walked and turned the corner, he stopped and looked at Mai's house for the last time and continued on to his house.  
  
"Could you move it a little faster?"  
  
"Well, that depends...what are we doing?"  
  
"Does that even matter Seto? Elizabeth said while taking Kaiba's arm. Him on the other hand was going so slow that it made seconds look slower. "Will you come on?"  
  
"What are we doing?" Kaiba sat at the edge of the limo, and crossing his arms like he always did when he wanted to know something. She looked at him and walked over to him.  
  
"Were gonna do stuff...fun stuff."  
  
"I don't do...fun stuff?" Elizabeth sat on his lap and kissed him gently on the lips. She then got up and took his arm. "I like fun stuff." He said while taking a hold of her hand and grinning. As they began to walk the streets of Domino city, Elizabeth noticed a very familiar face.  
  
"Hey Seto...isn't that Mai?" Kaiba looked as she pointed to the woman. He then shrugged, and took her hand again.  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"She looks like she's packing for something." Elizabeth began to walk closer to Mai's car.  
  
"And your point is?" Kaiba watch her stop dead in her tracks to turn around and look at him. She crossed her arms and just stud there. "What?" "Fine, I just go over there and ask her myself, but all I know is that a certain person won't be having any 'fun' anymore." Elizabeth said while walking across the street. Kaiba on the other hand just stud there, mumbled something to himself and crossed the street as well.  
  
"Liz, what's the point in this whole thing anyway?"  
  
"Nothing, really...I just wanna know what she doing. It's not like I'm always in people's business anyway so it won't hurt to ask." He sighed as Elizabeth began to get Mai's attention. "Hey! Mai!" Her head snapped around to see who was yelling out her name.  
  
"Oh, hey Elizabeth. What are you guys doing here...around this part of the city?" She said while placing a box down in front of her car.  
  
"Um... just looking at houses... right Seto?" She said looking at him.  
  
In return, Kaiba just looked at her very confused and shook his head. "What...oh...uh-huh." Mai quirked her eyebrow just a little.  
  
"Right...so seriously what are you doing here?" She said once again picking up the box she had once put on the ground and putting it in her trunk.  
  
"What are you doing?" Elizabeth said shaking her head a little.  
  
"I'm moving."  
  
"What? Your doing what?" Her eyes got wide at the very thought of her friend whom she got to know moving to another part of the city, or town, or another part of the world.  
  
"I've decided I should move, and leave Domino City." She replied to the question she had already answered before, and slamming the trunk down. " I don't want to be here anymore and around people I don't get along with...and I emphasis people I don't get along with."  
  
"Your moving because, Wheeler?" Kaiba asked mockingly until Elizabeth punched him in his arm. "What?!"  
  
"You're moving because you don't care about Joey anymore, is that it?" Mai had stopped doing what she was doing and stud there. Her mind flashed back to everything he had told her that he would never do to hurt her.  
  
"Joey?"  
  
"Can you believe his movie's coming out Mai? Huh? Huh?" Joey said looking at her and then looking at the poster and then looking at the poster again. They were on a date, and who knew how long they intended to be this time.  
  
""JOEY?!"  
  
"What? Mai you jut threw off a good thing here...the movie that the guy who want to marry you ...even though he tried to hit on you, and said I didn't deserve you and a whole bunch of bullshit like that, which was...what?" He said stopping in the mid process of his sentence, while Mai sighed and rolled her eyes. "Do you even want to see this movie?"  
  
"That's what I was going to say, what...hmmm, about ten minutes ago!" She said placing her hands on her hips. Joey only smirked and took her hand.  
  
"What do you want to see? Or if you don't want to see a movie, what else do ya want to do? I only want you to be happy." He said while walking away from the theatre. As they got further, and closer to the pier they just decided to look at the water.  
  
"I never really looked at the water until just now." Mai said as she sat down on the sand. She then looked over to Joey who had already taken off his shoes and shirt and had jumped into the water. A huge wave then came up and washed him back on the sand leaving him on his back. "Are you ok?" She said getting up and helping him up.  
  
"I am now." He said sitting up and kissing her on the lips. He then looked in her eyes and took her hands. "You know I would never do anything to hurt ya, Mai." He said touching her cheek, with her only nodding.   
  
"Yeah that's the god damn problem ok?! Are you all happy?" She said opening her car door and slamming it closed. She then started her car and drove off. Kaiba only shook his head and smirked a little bit.  
  
"See what happens when you try and butt in other's people's business?" Elizabeth just stud there, and...stud there.  
  
"B-but what did I...never mind we have to tell someone now." She said taking his hand and leading him to the game shop.  
  
"Wait...you butt into people's business, then you tell other people about it? Is that a new hobby of yours now or have you been doing that ever since I've met you?" He said as she walked in the back of the game store to find the usual people sitting back there.  
  
"Mai's moving." Tea's face looked at Liz like she was crazy.  
  
"What?" Tea said a little confused  
  
Elizabeth sighed. "Mai's moving."  
  
"What?" "Tea, for the last time, Mai's moving. God, I heard her twice." Tristan said placing his feet on the coffee table. Yugi then looked at him and pointed to his feet. Tristan slowly put his feet down one at a time.  
  
"Where's she moving to?" Yugi asked.  
  
"I don't know, she just said she's moving out of Domino City and that's it." Elizabeth said while sitting next to Tea.  
  
"You guys, what's going to happen if Joey finds out?"  
  
"What do you mean if he's going to find out?" Tristan said standing up and walking to the door. "He's gonna find out one way or another whether we like it or not?" The door opened.  
  
"What do you mean I'm gonna find out?" Everyone looked up to see Joey standing in the middle of the doorway.  
  
End  
  
Hey! What's up hommies! Anyway, how did you guys and gals like my tenth chappie? Huh? Huh? Well, I hope you guys liked it. But anyway, I'm so sorry about not updating do fast. I got summer school, and me studies gots to comes before me fun. But this story ain't ova! So review please! Bye! 


	11. A Love Story XI

Hiya! This is your original fan of all the Joey and Mai lovers, and I have another chapter for you all to enjoy! Well, someone said that Joey is always popping up at the wrong time, well...yeah. (Ain't I a stinker? ) But anyway I've been thinking of his reaction and here goes on with the next chapter. You all have also be patient with me cuz...my stupid Internet broke and it makes me so mad, cuz I can't update any of my stories. I also have summer school so you all have to bare with me on that. Just three more weeks and I'll be updating like I was before! Yeah. Ok here's the next chappie.  
  
: Thinking to themselves []: Yugi talking to Yami : Yami talking to Yugi : Flashback  
  
Ch 11  
  
Run to me, and I'll run to you  
  
They all stared at him as if he was some stranger that had come from some different place they had never heard of. Joey looked at them as the silence began to get awkward; some looked down some turned their heads. "What do you mean if I find out? What the hell are you all talking about?"  
  
"Um...we were talking about, if you find out...that...uh...There's gonna be a full moon tonight looking over Domino City...r-right you guys?" Tristan said turning around and blinking his eye constantly. Everyone soon caught on to what he was up to and began to go with his idea.  
  
"Yeah...I...hear it's going to be really...uh...nice... I think. Liz? Uh...you're going right?" Tea said looking over to her friend, who had her head looking down at her hands. "Liz?"  
  
"What? Oh...yeah ...right Seto?" Elizabeth said while poking Kaiba, who was just looking at her like she was crazy. He just rolled his eyes and sighed.  
  
"Whatever." They all just stared at Kaiba now...he wasn't showing any interest in this whole thing to begin with. Yugi then turned to Joey and stud up.  
  
"Uh...you guys...I'm just going to tell him now...this is beginning to get a little weird in a strange way." He said walking towards the door where Joey was standing. "C'mon. This will only take a second or a minute...I don't know how your gonna react to this." Yugi said motioning for Joey to come with him. He followed and they left the game shop.  
  
"This is really going to fuck with his head." Tristan said under his breath as he sat next to Tea. "So when did you find this out?"  
  
"Just today. I was sorta upset, cuz she snapped on me...like I did something bad." Tea only nodded her head. "I just only hope Joey can handle the truth, about what we were hiding form him." The Tristan and Tea agreed. Meanwhile. Joey and Yugi were walking to the park. Joey had his hands stuffed in his pocket unaware of what he was about to hear. Yugi saw a bench and sat down on it and Joey followed and sat next to him. Yugi sighed.  
  
"Ok...um...ok...I just found this out today, and I would never keep anything from you Joey, because you're my best friend." Joey just looked at him. "And I know you might not care due to the issues you two had-" Joey cut him off  
  
"Is this about Mai?"  
  
"Well, um...yeah."  
  
"This is what you guys were so quiet about? You guys were talking about Mai and you didn't want me to hear about it?!" Joey said standing up and Yugi could tell he was getting frustrated. "I told you all, I don't care about-"  
  
"Joey, Mai's moving." Joey stopped walking back and forth and looked at Yugi.  
  
"Y-your not serious...are...are you?" Joey felt like a ton of bricks had just hit him repeatedly in his stomach. He slowly sat down and put his hands over his face while looking at the ground.  
  
"But...since you don't care ...I mean...you don't care about her, and all..." Yugi looked over to Joey, who was very still. "Joey...are you ok?"  
  
"No...no I'm not..." Joey looked up and shook his head. "Yugi...try taking out that one person in your life that made you feel like something...like someone. And then their gone, just like that." He looked at Yugi. "She's gonna be gone forever man, and I didn't... I didn't even say I was sorry for the dumb shit I did!! I can't believe this!" He said as he kicked a tree branch halfway over the green grass. "She's moving...why in the hell is that bitch moving?!" Joey said kicking the bench.  
  
"Does...does this mean that you still..."  
  
"Yeah." Joey said looking at the sky, and shoving his hands back into his pocket. "I still love her. I just...I just never got a chance to tell her because she was always so pissed off at me...besides...I don't even know when she's moving." Yugi stud beside him.  
  
"Maybe you should go see her...I think Elizabeth said she wasn't moving until Friday... You could try to tell her." Yugi said while him and Joey walked out of the park. They turned a corner and Joey stopped mid in his tracks. "What's wrong?" "I'm gonna go see her...If I don't tell her now, I'll...I don't know what I would, Yug." Joey said running unaware there was a pole and he ran right into it. He got up. "I'm ok." He started running again towards Mai's house. As he kept running he stopped, there she was, struggling to lift a box. He walked over, looking like he had no care in the world. Mai on the other hand just continued to put the box back in her car, until she looked up and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"What do you want?" She snapped as she slammed the door of her car.  
  
"I heard you were moving..." She said leaning on her car door staring at her. Mai refused to make eye contact with him but...it was distracting when he was watching every movement she was making. Joey stared at her.  
  
"Why won't you talk to me?" She kept walking back and forth from her house to her car. Joey then grabbed her arm. She looked at him and started.  
  
"Why won't you talk to me?" She looked at him and said the worst thing that could come to mind.  
  
"I won't talk to you because..."  
  
END  
  
SO sry I have not been updating like usual. Don't worry, just three more days of summer school, so good bye to you all and don't worry will update, soon. Review! 


	12. A Love Story XII

Hey! What's up my peoples? Huh? Well, this story is getting kinda close to the end. Two more chapters I think. I know I know, this wonderful story is coming to an end ever so quickly. I wish I could just tell you what happens but what kind of author would I be? But some of ya reviewed it so that's a go ahead for the next chapter. Hope ya like this one chapter. Ok here's chapter 12.  
  
: Thinking to themselves []: Yugi talking to Yami ; Yami talking to Yugi : Flashback  
  
Ch 12  
  
All night long...take me away to another place, rescue me  
  
"The reason why I won't talk to you is because I...I"  
  
"You what?" Mai stared at him and took her hand lose from his grip and walked back to her car door and opening the door to put another box in.  
  
"What do you want?" She said slamming her car door and walked past him.  
  
"So I heard you were moving..." He said leaning towards the night lamps that stud outside. Mai glared at him as she walked up the stairs to get another box. "So is that a yes or a no?" He said walking behind her as she walked back to her car.  
  
"Why are you still talking to me? Has it not sunk through your stupid ass head that I don't want to be bothered with you anymore?" She said as she placed her hands on her hips. That's not true...you were just thinking about him an hour ago...SHUT UP! I don't love him anymore... that's not true either you said yourself there could still be something there, even if you two still fought over stupid things...I SAID SHUT THE HELL UP! Joey looked at her as she walked past him again which was staring to piss him off a little.  
  
"Mai...Mai wo-would you just listen to me for one damn minute?!" He said as he grabbed her by the arm again. "Are you moving or not?" Mai stared at him then looked away. Joey's eyes began to water slightly; he slowly let go of her arm and shook his head. "Why?"  
  
"I...I can't be around you anymore...it was my decision." She said backing away from him and holding her arm. "I..."  
  
"Why do you do these things Mai? What the hell did I do? Huh? Is it because I eat like a slob? Yeah I know that! What the hell do you want me to do for you? Or do you just hate the little thing s that I do Mai? I...you...You can't leave like this!" Joey said coming up to her and hugging her tightly. Mai on the other hand tried to get out of his grip, but she gave up in his arms and just let him hold her. He then whispered in her ear. "You can't move...you may call me a bastard and other shit like that, but...I don't care. I still love you." Mai backed away and stared at him. She then shook her head.  
  
"No, no, no, no, NO! What the hell is your problem Joey?! Coming up to me like I'll come running in your arms like I care or something? Well fuck the stuff you said. I don't give a shit about you and your pathetic excuses for trying to love me!" She said as she walked to her car. "Fuck you and fuck every shitty thing you've ever said you fucking bastard!" She got in her car and drove off for the last time. Those were the last word Joey heard from her.  
  
Yugi walked through the doors of the game shop. He walked in the back and sat down as Tea looked at him. "How did he take it?"  
  
"Tea...how do you think Joey would take that type of information?"  
  
"I wasn't asking you Tristan. I was asking Yugi." Tea said turning back to her friend. "So how did he take it?" Yugi only shook his head.  
  
"He kicked a tree branch halfway across the park. Not only that, he didn't say a word for about five minutes which is very unlike Joey. We all know he can't even go one minute without talking at the least." Yugi said looking at the ceiling.  
  
"Anything else?" Tristan said as he looked over to Yugi as well.  
  
"He said he loved her still. And if he didn't tell her now he'd-" The door slammed opened. There stud a very pissed off Joey.  
  
"Hey Joe...how's it..." Tristan began, but Joey rudely cut him off.  
  
"Fuck off Tristan." This act made everybody jump form his reaction. Joey only grabbed his coat that he had left before he went with Yugi to find out what the problem was with everybody. He then walked out the back of the room slamming the door.  
  
"Whoa... that was totally unexpected." Elizabeth said looking over to Tea. She only nodded in return.  
  
"Do you think he'll do something stupid?" Tristan said looking at the floor. Tea only snapped back at him.  
  
"TRISTAN?! You could at least be a little bit more sympathetic towards Joey." She said standing up and placing her hands on her hips.  
  
"oh...my bad."  
  
"So what are we gonna do bout it?" Yugi only shook his head.  
  
"Tea, I really think we should leave Joey and Mai to figure this thing out on their own. I think we've done enough this week." Tea stared at him and nodded.  
  
Meanwhile, Joey wasn't taking this whole situation so well. He had two beers, and one shot of vodka and to top this wonderful day off, it began to rain. As he walked home, he noticed how the streets were starting to fill with water and run down the sewers...he never noticed how the water had a certain rhythm to it...just like Mai. She was everything a guy could want in a woman at that matter. But nooo, he had to fuck it up "Damnit! I am a fucking bastard!" As he walked to his house door he noticed person standing there...someone he hadn't seen in a very long time.  
  
"What's up sonny?" The very handsome voice said while looking at him. Joey only rolled his eyes and kept walking up the stairs. "Hey Jimmy!"  
  
"The names Joey...John whatever your name is." He said pulling out his keys to the door.  
  
"Right, right. I'm here to ask you a question, if you don't mind. Do you have any chance at where my sweet little buttercup Mai is?" Joey stopped in the mid process of unlocking the door.  
  
"You wanna know where she is?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
Joey turned around and looked at him. "She's around the corner, down the street, then up the other street to a valley of grass, then walk a block ...she's right up your ass." He said turning around unlocking the door as he was before.  
  
John-Claude laughed. 'That's a good one Jimmy!"  
  
"The FUCKING name is JOEY!"  
  
John then laughed to himself and took Joey by the collar pinning him to the wall. "Now you stupid punk ass kid...where the hell is Mai?" Joey looked at him and began to make a fist; whatever this guy was doing it was pissing him off big time. "WHERE IS SHE?!"  
  
"Why would you want to know, she hates the both of us, so why the hell are you lookin for her in the first place? I don't even know where the hell she is." He said as he felt John loosening his grip. "So would you just leave me alone so I can get in my house?" John let go of him. He sighed and started walking down the stairs. "Oh, by the way..."  
  
"What Jimmy?" Joey put his hand in a fist.  
  
"The fucking name's Joey." She said punching him in the face, making a standing John-Claude fall down the stairs and lay there unconscious. "Asshole." He said unlocking his front door and stumbling inside. He then fell onto his couch and fell asleep. And as he slept he dreamt that Mai would come back to him and he's becomes happy again even though they said stuff to each other that wasn't true. But was what he did the right thing for Mai to just get the hell up and leave him? Or did she just piss him off to the point that they just had to break up?  
  
END  
  
Yeah it's the end of the story hope you all like....ok choi! 


	13. A Love Story XIII

Hiya! Thanks so much for reviewing my story. I swear to God I don't know were I would be without your dead sexy reviews...it's the best feeling in the world...and any of you know what I'm talking about. But any who, I might update a new story I'm writing...not quite sure at this very moment though. This story is almost coming to an end. Yes...I'm mad too. So anyway, here's chapter 13!   
  
: Talking to themselves []: Yugi talking to Yami : Yami talking to Yugi : Flashback  
  
Ch 13  
  
When can I see you Again?  
  
Mai drove down the streets with not a care in her mind...but only one. Joey. Was this the right thing to do or was she just feeling self-doubt about it? This was the right thing? Right? The only problem was that...he still loved her. After all the things he had said about her, why should she forgive him? But...yet she said the same things too. And not only did she say them to his face but she thought them too...or maybe...she really did love him...she stepped on the brakes. She had been driving too long and she was becoming delirious. She then began to drive again and stop at the nearest diner. All too many thoughts were about Joey and she couldn't take it any longer. She got out and walked in the restaurant.  
  
"Hi, sweet heart what will it be?" The lady came up to Mai. She sighed.  
  
"Um...I'll just have some water...I'm watching my figure." She said running her hands through her hair.  
  
"Alright." The lady went in the back and got her water in the matter of one minute. She began to think about things that's would keep her from braking down. She usually never broke down and cried in front of people, but for some reason she just wanted the attention form them. She looked at her glass of water ad swirled the ice cubes around and around. She laughed to herself.  
  
It would have taken Joseph ten minutes to get me the stupid glass of water...and he would have drank it too. She shook her head from the thought and sighed once more. Just then the lady came up to her.  
  
"You seem like a lovely young woman. What's a girl like you all the way out here on the other side of Japan?" Mai looked at the lady and held back her tears.  
  
"I...uh...I'm moving...to my parents house."  
  
"Now, isn't that lovely? But honey, I'm much more wiser than that. Now what's your beef kid? You look like your trying to run away from all your problems," the lady said giving her another glass of water. Mai only threw her a questioning look. If this lady wanted to know about her problems then why doesn't she just put her on one of the shitty problem shows?  
  
"I broke up with my...well...he said he still...and I ...so know I'm...yeah." She said not even wanting to go on because just even talking about it hurt her inside.  
  
"Oh...the names Lia...and your name?" She said taking off her apron and walking to the door to turn the closed sign around. Mai sigh another wistful sigh and began to talk even though she didn't want to.  
  
"Mai. The names Mai."  
  
"That's a nice name...and you ex?" Lia said sitting next to Mai who had put her head down and moved her glass of water back.  
  
"Joey...even the name sounds cute. But what are ya gonna do huh?"  
  
"Was he cute?"  
  
"Of course-I mean...he was fair." Mai said holding back tears. She then placed her hand over her mouth. "I miss him..." She looked out the window it had already began to rain...what fun.  
  
"Do you still love him though, that's the important thing."  
  
"I don't know...I think I do...I want to..." Mai could only remember the last words he said to her:  
  
'You can't move...you may call me a bastard and other shit like that...but I don't care. I still love you.   
  
She couldn't do this anymore...she still loved Joey too, and she couldn't go another day without seeing him. Why the hell did she decide to move in the first place? What the fuck was her deal?!? This was the wrong thing and she knew it, Joey knew it, her friends knew it, hell even the lady she just met knew it! She couldn't stand this anymore. She turned to Lia and hugged her.  
  
"Now what's this for? I hug in gratitude?" Lia said returning the hug.  
  
"I know we just met and all but you really knocked some sense into me, and I really thank you for that...honestly I really do." Mai got off the stool and walked outside. Other days she would freak out about her hair getting wet from the rain, but right now was not the time to freak out over the stupid things in life. Mai had a chance to tell Joey how she felt now...this was her turn. She got in her car and turned the other way to Domino City. He couldn't screw this up, she just couldn't.  
  
Joey looked at his ceiling and threw his soccer ball at the wall. This was just bullshit. Why on earth would that bitch want to leave? He told her how he felt and he damn well knew that she felt the same way too. That's what pissed him off the most...she said she had no interest in him, but she did. Then she had the nerve to be pissed off at him? "I should be the one who's fuckin pissed off at her...she drove off without doing a GOD DAMN THING!" He said throwing the ball to the point where it hit the mirror and shattered it to millions of tiny pieces.  
  
Yeah just what he needed...MORE bad luck. This was the worst day in his life. The one girl that he loved to death was gone never to return again leaving him in a hellhole that he couldn't stand. He got up and walked out of his room, and into the bathroom. He took just one good look at himself. "Is this really what she wanted? She wanted me to be pissed off, drunk and miserable? Some woman she is...just like a bitch." He turned on the water to wash his face. He had too many things on his mind and the worst thing about that was that they all were about her. Joey turned off the water and was on his way to the kitchen when there was a knock on the door. He walked over to open the door to see...  
  
"Hi..."  
  
End  
  
Yeah that's the end weeeee...reveiew. 


	14. A Love Story XIIII

Hey my wonderful fantabulous fans!!! I'm soo happy that you all reviewed my very first story on ! You have literally made me the happiest fan fiction writer on this web site...seriously. But as many of the people I know say...all good things must come to an end. Yes. This is the last chapter of this story. But even if it is finished keep reading it...hehe. So I give you the last chapter, in a love story.

: Thinking to themselves

[]: Yugi talking to Yami

: Yami talking to Yugi

: Flashback

Ch 13

Boy, I rather be with you

Joey looked at the person who was standing on his front porch. This was random...very random. She said herself she wanted nothing to do with him anymore. But this was too good to be true. He just stared at her in all her beauty. "I...I thought..."

"I...I thought a lot of things...Mostly you." Mai stud in front of him drenched in the cool rain that had fallen upon her. The jacket that she was wearing looked like she had slept in it. Mai watched him stair at her in utter complete confusion. "I'm...uh... the stuff...I really didn't mean it...and-" Joey cut her off.

"Why? Why did you come back? I thought you hated me?" He said walking out on his front porch as well. Mai stepped back and looked at him. "I thought you didn't care, huh? I THOUGHT YOU HAD COMPLETELY FORGOTTEN ABOUT ME!"

"I SIAD A LOT OF STUFF YOU MORON...But..." Tears came rolling down her cheeks as she tried to hold them back. This was the worst time to be crying when she was trying to be strong in front of Joey. Damn emotional feelings!

"So tell me this Mai, why the hell did you want to break up with me, huh? DO you even know what type of hell you put me through? When you broke up with me, I was on the verge of trying to kill myself...for Christ sake; I even took up drinking again. That's somethin my dad would do!" Joey said shaking her by the shoulders.

"I...I never really wanted to in the first place...you were the only person to ever make me feel like I was actually loved. Then I had to fuck it up...so basically it wasn't you...it was me..." She began crying now. Joey only looked at her. She was crying...it months he had been waiting to see her face to face, talk to her, hug her, and even kiss her. But now...this was too much for him. The only thing that came to his mind at that very time was to comfort her. The next thing Mai knew she was hugging Joey, something she hadn't done for a very long time. And she liked it too.

"Tell me the truth Mai...do you love me, or are you feeling a little of self remorse?" Mai only looked up at him. Her forehead was touching his and he looked deep into her eyes. She remembered now. He had brown hazel eyes. It could be remorse, she didn't' know at all. She also did love him, and she wanted him too, but the only question that circled in her mind was, did he want her as bad as she wanted him. She looked at him and did the first thing that came into her mind. Joey on the other hand was take off guard when Mai kissed him out of no where. He tne returned the kiss as well. And as they stud in the rain the did notice something about each other. Mia mumbled against his lips

"I...love you Joey."

END

Yep that's the end! I hope you enjoyed my story! I will have some more on here sometime this month if I can get a chance! But anyway, review my lovely authors!

Thanx to my peoples:

Mepb

Freak09

Daydreamerz

Come I can't think of right now....uhhhh well you know who you are and I love ya to pieces choi until next time!!


End file.
